mage of math
by AMBUKNIGHT
Summary: this was story I wrote for a class but its good without being a assiment lol its not base off the Tim burton Halloween town its all my own ocs. if you liked it let me know and be honest with me ok so enough said ENJOY!


A Mage of Math

Beyond your wild dreams there is a place called Halloween Town, where all them creatures come out to play every day, an were a mage (short for magician.) name Jrakax sees how geometry can do wonders.

He is five feet, ten inches tall he wears a wizard hat that's black on top, orange on bottom of the hat, that the point of the hat curls in, with his button up jacket with the same colors but showing the orange as fire, under it is a long shirt that sick's out like a tongue and wear black gloves with a white oval on them. His pants are ninja but that stops at the end of his calve with native black moccasins and his signature mage scepter the flaming pumpkin. With shaggy hair, showing his loin eyes who looks like a manga book character. Two nights before Halloween Jrakax was shopping for food in the Witch's Market for he was planning a dinner party with friends. "How much is this dragon heart plum?" asked Jrakax to Sally the werecat the fruit seller "six heart coins" she said so Jrakax got the coins and got twelve hearts. "Thanks." And continue on shopping at the Witch's Market at high noon Jrakax was done with his shopping and started his way home.

At the edge of town there's an old house as big as a two story casa. "Home sweet home" said Jrakax as he was opening the door. On one floor was the kitchen and living room with the huge dining room. KNOOCK, KNOOCK, KNOOCK. "Who can that be". He placed everything away with a flick of his specter, and opens the door and sees it's his good friend Markess the tree elf. "Well hello old friend." Markess said to Jrakax. A little worried about why Markess was here for whenever he was near some quest pop up and Jrakax was on the list to do it. "Well hello and what do you want." He demanded "oh come on cant I just see an old friend!" laugh Markess, but seeing it didn't work. He walks in and closes the door behind him and sat down on a chair, and waited for a reaction. "So what's new Markess?" As Jrakax is scanning him for any hits that's on his mind. (Deep sigh) "Ok then a mage the order sent needs help retreav...' 'Ok I'll do it to help but you better come to my party ok I, mean it!" Jrakax made it clear that he'll help only with that string attach to the deal. With shock on his face that Markess blackout that Jrakax had to whack at him to wake him up. "OUCH OUCH OUCH OUUUUUUUCH THAT HURT!" shouted Markess in pain with a huge bump on his head. The next day Jrakax got all he need it was only a bag of herbs, smoke bombs, ninja throwing stars, and a first aid kit. He walked to the town's front gate to meet up with Markess. Once he got there he saw Markess waiting for him "hmmm Jrakax the last we heard of the mage he was in the Dragon's parallel teeth.'' ''What the? What was the task you sent this mage with?" questioned Jrakax. "I didn't assigned it to him... the order did anyway your task is to assist him in anyway u you can." "What type is he?" "He is known as the Geobrian mage." Answered Markess with disbelief on what he just heard. "WHAT ARE TRYING TO DO HERE SEND A MAGE OR A MATH GUY!" shouted Jrakax in anger to Markess. "Well…. Hum…I didn't know what they sent." Said Markess cocking an eyebrow. "That's a problem isn't.?" (Jrakax made an angry growl at him then put his hand over his eyes trying to calm down) "What was he supposed to get?' 'A wolves' bane for the order." As soon as the words reach his ear he toke off like a bat on fire. With a trail of smoke behind him shouting "WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!" Markess was a little dizzy after hearing it "Ooooooooohhhh that's going to hurt later on ouch." And he passes out of hearing the high pitch sound that came with Jrakax's words.

Within a hour Jrakax made it to the location where the other mage was supposed to be, but found a battle ground instead the mage. "Where is he?" thought Jrakax then suddenly he feels a strange gust of wind pop out of nowhere coming from the west. Within the wind was a creepy feeling in it, that it made Jrakax shivered to the core of his soul. With interest about that gust he went to investigate for he knew it wasn't the fall wind but a bewitch wind showing something for another magic wielder. "Follow the ray to a perpendicular angel and is whe…where y...you will find me." Said a voice, Jrakax look all around to find out who said, but came to the conclusion that the mage was speaking with his mind. "So the Geobrain has mind powers nice. It sounded weak though he must be injured. But what ray?" before he can speck another word a ray of light appeared on the ground. "That ray hmmm ok then, he knows what he is good." So Jrakax toke the directions and followed the ray.

Six yards in the trail of the ray he saw the angel he was supposed to meet the mage but he wasn't in sight. Jrakax was worried that maybe it was a trap. Thunder clouds were forming until no sun. Then two lighting flashes, and started to rain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lovely rain. (Breaths in and exhales out calmly) oh the rain is always beauty on this earth." A small smile came to his face while he looked up at the sky with lighting flashing, raining smoothly. (Sniff, sniff, sniff) "What's that sm…..? That's blood!" his one minute of peace was over so he look at all sides, and found that a few inches away from the trail small drops of blood was leading towards a gorge about twelve feet deep. "Ov…over… here." Jrakax followed the sound, and then he saw the mage. Who was a little older than him about two years at least. Wearing a blue shirt with twin dragons on the front of it under it is a cotton long sleeve shirt that reaches his wrist. He is wearing black fingerless gloves with a blue fire picture on both of them. The white shirt also sick's out at the bottom just as Jrakax's shirt, wearing black gym shorts that reaches his knees, and a sash that wraps around his waist as if he was a pirate and wraps on his legs with flame designs on them. "WOW! IAM HEADING DOWN JUST STAY WITH ME OK I'LL BE THERE!" shouted Jrakax at the mage. "Ok I…aint moving any time soon aaaargh!" "Hey stay with me; let's start off with names I am..." "I know you are your Jrakax the Pu…Pu..Pumpkin Knight Mage aaaargh!" "Well it's polite to tell me yours." As he is sliding down the gorge in style. "My name is Leolin the Dragon Mage." "Wait Dragon Mage why is it that they know you as the Geobrian?" asked Jrakax to Leolin. "Only one person calls me that." "Who, if I may?" Leolin waited till Jrakax was closer. And with three flips here and there Jrakax was right beside him with a second glace he sees his skin is tan as if he spends his time outside. He took a good look at his face to see his cute boyish face, with bangs in his face that passes his eyebrows by a centimeter. And sees his blue eyes reads that he was a man of heart until something happen that turn him to a solid heart man. But something that really caught his eye was the face marks. Blue cat whiskers. "What are you exactly Leolin?" "Why ask me?' 'because the face marks that's why!" neither one respond. So Jrakax grab his bag with the first aid starts to remove his shirt. "Hold it let us go high ground." Jrakax forgot it was raining still and agreed. So he put the aid away and helps him up holding on his shoulder and sees the dried blood on his side. "Ok how do we get out of here?" Leolin picked up his hand and said "acute is near obtuse is here take us up where havens are near." The water near them went to their feet and picked them up as an elevator slowly toke them up to the top of the gorge. "We almost there Leolin. So who calls you the Geobrian mage?" Ask Jrakax with a slight humor in his voice. "….. Ugh? Oh I forgot you asked well she is a werecat. People who can turn in to a feline. Her name is Ceatla the west tiger." Shock hit Jrakax that Leolin was the boy who Ceatla is always talking about. "What you're for real's the most beautiful girl in the town is your girlfriend" "yup she is the one. The only one I feel a heart." The water elevator stop at the top Jrakax walks off with Leolin in toll. "Now were to go for shelter?" "I pass The Cave of the Elders not too far from here. I'll send us there." He takes a deep breath and says "That the memoires run to the biceter of the past and ruin." With a big flash of pure light Jrakax was blind but was able to see a reflection of them on a mirror, but with the background a cave entrance. "I can't see a thing!" "I know you can't but I can." "What! But how!" asked Jrakax. Before another word they got pulled towards the light. Jrakax was so scared he screamed like a little girl beyond record. "TRIANGLE PERISON SLASH!" shouted Leolin and with one blast Jrakax lets go of Leolin and hits the ground with thump, thud, crash! Then Leolin lands on his feet but lost his balance and tumble down on his back "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH! HHIIISSSSSSSSSSSEEE!" screamed Leolin in dreadful pain. "Ooooooooohhhh you're the one who did this to yourself you fool!" explained Jrakax. With knowing the facts and seeing the results what he did Leolin had to agree with disappointment.

Six minutes pass as Jrakax was fixing up Leolin he was wounding why come this far and didn't find the plant. But only one thought stayed in his mind how can this guy be the boyfriend of Ceatla the west tiger werecat of the town. One of the most beautiful girls in the town's paper of the year. When he finished bandaging up his wound he got to work and starting to think were the plant may be. From his bag he pulled out a map of the area and started scanning were it might be. Weak and disappointed that he couldn't find the plant Leolin was worried that he won't make it back to see Ceatla. "I' am going take a look around the cave ok Jrakax." "Alright but be ready to move." With thinking why so soon he accepted it and started to walk further in the cave.

As it got darker as he went in when it got pitch black he picked up his hand as if he was holding an orb "ignite." A blue fire ball appeared hovering over his hand. With amazement that it light up the whole room and seeing clearly about ten feet in front of him. "Wow my magic is stronger than before." As he walks he passes by many things he never saw before; he saw nest of bats, snakes of different types, and dragonflies, but out all of it the sounds echo across the walls making sounds that interest him, to the point where he sat down listening to the sounds and fell asleep. In Leolin's dreams was of Ceatla talking to her underneath a tree all though his dream was nothing then happy thoughts. In reality his fire was out but light was coming off the walls form the moss about a few feet away was the wolves' bane that they have been searching for, but coming to him as well is a big ugly ogre with tree as its head, with a foil smell that can wake up the dead. As the beast gets closer, and closer, closer. As the ogre was only a foot away, Leolin was sill sound asleep unaware of the danger the beast rise it's tree to strike. "Coplanar dash." Whisper Leolin with blink of an eye Leolin was right behind him the beast swings towards him to slow he was near the water when he saw the plant. "YOUR GOT TO BE KINDING ME!" he looks up and sees that the beast is about to attack but sill slow, with quick reflexes he dodged and grab the plant, then with all his physical strength he jolted out of there to Jrakax. At the mouth of the cave Jrakax was looking outside seeing the rain had stop but it got cold with every breeze. "Humph this is a waste of time we need to…" right about when he was going to finish the sentence he heard Leolin coming but he was running. "Wow my hypothesis is that he knows where the plant is? Right." He sees Leolin with it in his hand and Leolin notices that he is coming to fast and the distance was closing up. "LOOK OUT!" to late they crash in to each other. "What's your problem Leolin?!" then an ugly roar came from the cave fear crept on him with no thinking he put the plant his pouch. He pulls out his flaming pumpkin points it at the cave. He shouted "GRAUD!" at the mouth of the cave a huge wall pop out of the ground covering it. "Oh my god that was close lets go ok." Said Jrakax "Ok then let's take a deep breath." Leolin breaths in and out. "What's the slope of the town Jrakax?" asked Leolin. With a puzzled look he thought of it and told him the answer. With the question answer Leolin look at the direction of the town, closed his eyes and said "may the home be were our lives are and dreams be home" on the ground they crash on six points appeared forming a hexagon then in a flash they where teleported back home.

Back at Halloween town Mrakess was waiting at the front gates for Jrakax, Leolin. "(sigh) well they get back soon tonight is Halloween hmmm Jrakax is quick but I guest not this time." Mrakess was about to walk off when sounddly a whistle pop out of nowhere. Next leafs started to spin around forming a small twister it last about a minute then the twister stop and showed Jrakax, and Leolin on the ground. "Hey guys your back home!" said Mrakess as he was running towards them to help them up. Jrakax pulled out the plant. "This is what you're looking for right?" "Yes you guys got it?" "It wasn't easy tell you that much" said Leolin with a laugh. "Now you said you would come to my party right?" asked Jrakax "yes I' am coming Jrakax. With the pumpkin juice of course." Then Jrakax ask if Leolin would like to come and he said yes so later that night they party like kings and queens.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN HA HAHA HA HA HA!


End file.
